Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = -3$ $-16x-8y = -12$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = -3$ $-2y = 4x-3$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-16x-8y = -12$ $-8y = 16x-12$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.